A Harmless Sin
by JapSock
Summary: When Roxas was sexually assulted at a party, his world falls apart. He has no one, his friends no longer care, and he cannot go to his parents. It wasn't until his cry for help was answered on the school restroom wall. Oneshot AkuRoku. Corrections made.


_This is a fic for my beloved Natalie, you may know her as Riku-Stalker. She is a wonderful person and brings my days to life. She is an outstanding writer and puts my works to shame. I am very fortunate to know her. This girl is made of awesome and I strongly suggest you read her work, but don't touch her or I'll be forced to punch you in the face. I love you Natalie and here is your wedding present._

This is a short AkuRoku fic

Though it is a present for my love, I still must show that I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series or its characters. There is the disclaimer. Bam!

_Before I continue, I would like to thank the numerous people that helped me beta this story.  
_

**A Harmless Sin  
**By: JapSock

_Help Me . . . _

"Good morning, sunshine," Roxas heard his mother chirp brightly as he rose from his nightly slumber and into the daylight ambience. The curtains being slightly ajar allowing the stream of golden rays to warm his exposed arm. He was never a morning person, so light and the song of the singing birds wasn't appealing in the least bit. All Roxas wanted to retreat to the darkness of his room and curl into a ball under the covers and peacefully sleep, letting the cricket from outside sing him lullabies until he was no longer apart of the waking world. But no, that wasn't going to happen. He cracked open a lazuli eye to see his mother, in her fluffy pink robe, leaning against the door frame with a sweet smile painted on her face.

It was obvious that she too had not been up for very long. Her blonde hair was shabbily thrown into a ponytail and slightly lopsided from where she hadn't released her hair from its prison before falling asleep. It was amazing, to him, how she could be such a morning person when no one else in his family was. Every morning she would always come in at 6:30 on the dot and call sweetly for him to get ready for another day of school.

After about a good five minutes of lying there, the blonde finally shed off the cream-colored comforter that tangled with his limbs. He stood slowly, letting his stiff joints pop as he stretched to the ceiling, bringing his arms and legs to life. Raking his fingers through the blonde mess on top of his head and scratched an itchy spot near his neck and made his way to the bathroom. And just like every morning, almost running into the wall, to shower. He turned the nozzle and tested the water then lifted the latch, when it was just right, to let the steaming water rain down. After stripping away his night garments he stepped in and stretched the baby blue curtain along the pole to shield him from the cold that had made its way from outside during the night.

Roxas let out a big sigh when the hot water hit his bare chest and ran down his body. He quickly grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a fair amount in his hand before rubbing it into his hair until it became a good foamy lather, then rinsed it out. After washing his body, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist, heading back to his room to change. He slid the closet door across the track and began searching for something to wear. A smile appeared on the boy's face when he saw that his mother had washed his favorite outfit: a black sleeveless shirt with a white open over shirt that had a red collar and black and white pants. Once changed to his school attire, he gathered his school books and headed downstairs to meet up with the rest of his family.

"It's about time you came down," he heard from his father before he had a toe in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was up late. My Creative Writing teacher had me up doing another piece by Ansem the Wise," he said as he took a seat between his mother and father.

"Did you finish?" his mother finally spoke up.

"Yes ma'am, I did," he answered back quietly, "Oh, my teacher was talking about my writing. He said that I have a great deal of talent and that there is this convention coming up. Also, that a lot of the big publishing companies will be there accepting manuscripts and drafts," he took a bite out of his food, "I actually wouldn't mind going. My computer is full of things I wouldn't mind getting published."

His father looked at him from over his newspaper, "You actually like writing? I had the impression that you hated it," he gave a deep chuckle.

"No, I like it a lot. That's why I took Creative Writing in the first place. The teacher can give some stupid homework sometimes, but it's not that bad," he replied. His father shrugged it off and lifted his paper to block the view of his son and continue reading.

"Mom, would it be ok if I go?" he asked, trying to sound as sincere as he possibly could.

Her hazel eyes looked at him, "Sweetheart, I wish you would have said something sooner. I don't get paid until next week and we have bills we need to catch up on," she replied with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry, I have enough munny since I didn't spend it all after Christmas"

His mother pulled some stray hair back behind her ears, "How long is this thing?" He told her that it would last through the weekend and the room wouldn't cost as much because he would be sharing it with two of his classmates.

When his mother didn't have any objections and neither did he father, the boy thanked his parents and ate the breakfast his mother had prepared for him: eggs, bacon, etc. Since he was in a hurry, he was more or less shoving all he could into his mouth and chomping away. "Roxas, you need to slow down, we don't need you choking," she said. With a hard gulp, Roxas didn't think he could handle much more. He took another drink of his orange juice before saying goodbye to his parents and heading off to school.

Roxas pulled his black jacket over his shoulder and slipped on his worn checkered shoes before heading out the door. He stood at the doorstep for a moment staring, well waiting. Waiting for something to happen, anything to happen. He waited for his best friend Hayner to catch up to him and walk with him to school, like he used to. Nothing came, just a nose nipping breeze.

_I suppose Hayner won't be coming today either,_ he thought. Lately, Hayner, as well as his two other friends, Pence and Olette, had more or less shunned him. Why? Roxas would love to know the same answer. It mostly started when Roxas and his friends decided to go to Seifer's, a member of Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee, party. That name still sends chills down the boy's spine. After that Hayner had been spending a lot of time with Seifer while Pence and Olette had been sweet with each other, leaving Roxas alone. He didn't have any other real friends, just people he talked too occasionally, like this guy in Creative Writing, Demyx or sometimes during his study hall, a girl named Naminé.

When he tried calling them, the conversations only lasted minutes, if he was lucky. Seifer kept Hayner on the phone for hours. If he didn't know that his blonde friend was homophobic, he would swear that the two were an item. Seifer, on the other hand, he was not sure. Before Roxas was ditched at the party, Seifer and he had a small 'confrontation', if you will. Roxas wanted to forget all about it. He wanted to forget it as easily and quickly as Seifer did. Seeing the boy hanging all over his best friend made his skin crawl. He couldn't tell anyone, Rai and Fuu, Seifer's "goons" would keep him quiet.

He had no friend to comfy himself to. He couldn't bare to mention this to his parents, he had neither the strength nor the courage. Admitting that to himself made him feel weak. The only thing he could really do was bottle it up. He wasn't stupid enough to resolve his problems with self-mutilation or burning his own flesh. As well as drink himself to sleep or

Roxas made his was down the stone pathway and to his driveway. Patches of crushed brown and dark red leaves paved the sidewalk that walked. He kicked a few for entertainment as he made his way the school. He only lived two blocks from the large building. Man, he hated that school. Three floors of cramped halls, fights breaking out around every corner, always a couple blocking his locker due to the fact that they think if they don't suck each other's faces off between classes, then the world as we know it will come to an end.

_Twilight High School_ read the large sign in front of the school. Everyday the same group of kids hung around the sign. All either smoking or making out. Just like all the other days Roxas would pass them by and at least one would ask him if he wanted a smoke, he would decline, but when they got persistent he would just take it and throw it away later.

He pushed open the heavy metal door to the entrance and gritted his teeth at the crowded halls. He maneuvered his way through jungle of bodies blocking his way. He reached the boy's room at the end of the first floor and went inside to wait for the halls to clear. He had no one to talk to and he had already eaten breakfast so there was no need to go to the cafeteria. He sure as hell wasn't going to be able to get to his classes for his first block at the time, due to the cluttered hallways.

Setting his books on the bathroom floor and took a seat on them inside the last stall. He looked at the stall walls, scanning the graffiti that had been written. He looked at the spot that his own handwriting read_ HELP ME _in thick pencil. His eyes focused below it and the small conversation that has formed. For the past week someone has been writing back to him under his silent cry for help. He never intended for there to be an answer, though deep down that was what he really wanted. The writing was neat, but it really didn't matter to him. Someone cared. That was all that counted.

Roxas's eyes scanned over the wall reading everything that had been written.

_- Help Me...  
__- What Is The Problem?__  
- I Lost It All: Friendship And Self-Respect.__  
- Losing Something Means You Gain In Another__  
- He Touched Me... I Gained Nothing  
__- Who Have You Told?  
- No One._

No response yet. Roxas was beginning to thinkthat it have been a mistake to say anything about that, even if the person doesn't know who he is. It was too late for that now. The boy took some toilet paper and after spitting in it he began to scrub the pencil off the wall. Afterwards he stood, grabbed his book and headed to his first block class, Gym, before he was late. The dressing room wasn't as bad that morning as most.

He didn't really mind his teacher, Mr. Leonheart, as he did the teacher that he replaced, Mr. Cid. Don't get him wrong, there were days Roxas wanted to strangle the man, but the majority of the time he didn't mind him. Since Mr. Leonheart coached the Struggle team, he preferred to be Coach or Coach Leon. It was like being called Squall burned a hole in his butt or something because students were scowled when speaking his first name.

It didn't faze Roxas either way. He changed into his gym clothes, a plain white tee and royal blue shorts, and waited for roll call by the bleachers. That day Coach Leon wasn't too hard on them for the simple fact that Friday was a rest day for all the running they had to do all week. Students were allowed to shoot hoops, walk and talk whatever they felt like. Roxas sat on the bleachers for the full hour and a half of gym staring into space, letting his mind wander. He began to think about the bathroom wall. _I am still curious on who wrote back. 'Losing something means you gain in another.' How can what Seifer did help me gain something? Nothing, except humiliation, _thought Roxas, resting his chin in his hands.

His body felt like it was drenched in pure filth at the simple thought of the events that occurred at the party. Seifer has already forgotten and moved on. Not Roxas, he could never forget. It was etched into him like a painful tattoo.

Seifer hosted a big party every year. Nothing fancy, just a regular teenage party before school came back into session after Christmas break, which was a little over three weeks ago. Roxas and his friends sat in the Usual Spot bored out of there minds, until Hayner began spouting off something about the said party that was already taking place as they sat there bored as hell. Olette wasn't warm to the idea, but was overruled when Pence and Roxas, not knowing what he was getting himself into, said they wouldn't mind going. When arriving the four went there separate ways. The host was in the center of a group chatting away before spotting our little blonde.

"What are you doing here, kid?" he asked Roxas with a smug grin on his face.

At that point Roxas was very much aware that alcohol was present at this "get together", because he saw his cousin Sora running around with a lamp shade on his head and a long-neck bottle in hand, and Seifer had his share of it as well. "I had nothing else better to do. Is that a problem?" replied Roxas cooly.

"No," the elder blonde said, sliding an arm around Roxas's shoulder, "no problem whatsoever." He took another sip from his bottle as Roxas shook his arm away and walked around to try and find Hayner, to only see he had joined a group, in another room, that was playing drinking games. A simple game with two simple rules: drink and don't puke. He thought about joining them, but decided not to. He stood on the sidelines and watched them taking shot after shot. Hayner picked up a coin and began bouncing it on the table, aiming for the larger glass. At first he didn't do to well, but eventually got the hang of it. Roxas had never seen his best friend act like that. Yeah, Hayner drank, but he was acting like he was loosing his mind. It would do no good to try and calm him down now. Hayner's dirty blonde hair was become disheveled from constantly running his fingers through it. His pupils seemed to be dilated slightly, and he face was slowly becoming oily with sweat.

Roxas figured that since Hayner usually mellowed out after his animated state he would take a seat on a nearby couch, beside a blonde that he later became his friend in his Creative Writing class, Demyx, and keep a close eye on him so he would not do anything stupid. Roxas rested his chin in his palm and stared endlessly at the ceiling like it was going to change the second his eyes left it. His ear rang due to the loud music. _Man, this is so boring_, he thought letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes and listened to the song playing, he kinda liked it. The lyrics weren't bad, but the soft tune caught his attention.

_There's such a sad love__  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Why would Seifer play something so slow and mellow? He never seemed like someone to enjoy something with culture, I guess would be the term. The elder blonde finally separated himself from the group and approached the table that Hayner was at playing his drinking games. "You're good kid," he heard Seifer say. Hayner slurred a 'thanks' before taking another shot. Roxas sat up in his seat when he saw the thug lean down and whisper something into the intoxicated teen's ear.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

"Sure, it's your party," he heard his friend reply.

Hayner stood from his seat and follow Seifer to the middle of the large room. Roxas's sapphire eyes widened when he saw Seifer and his friend lace fingers and begin to sway. He heard the mullet head teen next to him whispering to another individual with longer hair that covered one eye, who was settled on the couch arm reading a book, "Zexy," he nudged him, "Zexy! That guy with the beanie is totally dancing with that camo kid." When the guy didn't care enough to answer back he nudged him again, "Zexy, look!" he said with a little more excitement.

"Big deal, he's probably a homosexual," he said not bothering to even glance from the page his eyes were scanning.

Roxas turned his attention back to the Seifer's actions. By that time the song had picked up a little speed. He didn't do anything, but watch as the blondes swayed back and forth. Hayner looked so out of it he was leaning on the elder to keep himself standing. None the less their fingers stayed laced and an arm was placed around Hayner's waist. Roxas caught a glimpse of Seifer's mouth moving. Wait, he wasn't talking, he was singing? Yeah, that's what it is! Seifer's mouth matched the lyrics perfectly.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

Roxas's sight of the two was interrupted by a small glass being waved in front of his face. His eyes glanced away to see Olette. She had a sweet smile painted on her face, "You look like you need this to loosen up a bit," she did a small laugh, "Have you drunk anything?"

Though he really wasn't up for drinking, he still took the glass, "Why do you ask that?"

Olette sat on the couch's arm beside the blonde, "You look incredibly tense and stressed out."

Roxas let out a small chuckle and took a sip of the drink he was given, he winced and coughed shortly after swallowing, "Oh, god Olette. What the hell did you give me?" he asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve. She simply laughed at the faces he made before taking the rest down in a quick swallow.

"Man, that is strong," he gagged out due to the burn in his throat.

"Yeah, Seifer is not one to get the weak stuff."

Then Roxas remember Hayner and the host of the lovely party. He shot his gaze over to the spot where he saw Hayner and Seifer only moments ago, to only see air. "Where did they go?" he asked standing from his seat. Olette stood as well looking in the same general direction as Roxas to no one that he would really have concern over. "Who?"

"Hayner and Seifer, they were right there dancing," he said pointing no where.

The brunette laughed, "Dancing? To this song?" she said as Roxas listened to the finishing lyrics of the song.

_Makes so since at all__  
Makes no since to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling__  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love_

The soft music faded to its end repeating the last line over and over again. Why in the world would Seifer even think of playing that in the first place at a high school drinking party? Was he insane? Roxas soon left Olette to in search of his friend. Olette told him to stop worrying and to have fun, but he didn't know if his friend had passed out and thrown into the yard or had been drugged and raped. Perhaps it was the "guardian instinct" kicking in, but he didn't need anything happening and he is the one to blame. He asked a few of people who Hayner had been drinking with if they knew where he had gone, but of course, they didn't.

Roxas ran in Pence, who had clearly had a few drinks. Yes, Pence, the sweet, timid, butterball, was rather tipsy. "Hey man, did you see where Hayner gone off to?" asked Roxas, knowing the answer before the question had come from his mouth. "No, I saw him drinking with a bunch of guys earlier, other then that I have no idea." Roxas shook his head, "Ok Pence," he let out a heavy sigh, "I think we better go on home before one of us falls in the pool and dies," he gestured to the back to the pool walkway that was cluttered with chattering people.

"Ok, I'm starting to get a headache anyways. Where is Olette?" Pence asked as he stretched.

After the blonde teen pointed in the direction he had came from, he continued to the back room and out the sliding doors to the pool area. When he came to a very cramped area he decided to go back for the simple fact that he still didn't want to risk falling in the pool, though it was covered he didn't want to chance it. "Oh, come on," he growled when he made his way to the door and saw that more people were coming outside, blocking the door. From the corner of his eye he saw the tall wooden gate down a stone walkway. He swore under his breath and made his way over to it. That latch was rather difficult to lift due to the cold weather, but with a hard jerk and loud grunt he managed to lift it and pushed it opened, hearing a loud creak from the stiff hinges.

He grinned once through, and pushed it until he heard the latch click on the other side coming to a fenced in area, with another large wooden fence on the other side, that was obviously put up to hide the heating and cooling system. He turned to begin his search for Hayner only to slam into something, sending him to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his sore bottom where it came into contact with the ground, "Ow," he groaned. He looked to see what he ran into. By how hard he fell he thought it to be a brick wall, when he found it he realized he couldn't have been more wrong. He saw Seifer standing there with his usual smart aleck grin on his face. He stood, towering over Roxas with his arms crossed, not bothering to help him up. "Watch where you are going next time, kid."

Roxas slowly came to his feet, dusting off his butt, "My bad."

Seifer snickered a little, "Damn right it's your bad," he slurred as he snatched the younger teen's shirt by the collar, leaning down where he was mere inches from his face, "What do you think your doing sneaking around my house anyway, you little punk?" Punk? He wasn't a punk. It is not like he was doing any wrong, just looking for his friend so he could leave.

The elder boy's breath reeked of alcohol, making Roxas turn his head to avoid the smell and close contact with Seifer's face. He figured that pulling away would be useless; though Seifer was slightly intoxicated he still had a good grip. He stared at the side of the brick house, not wanting to even make eye contact. "I was looking for Hayner, he seemed a little out of it," he explained.

The thug laughed, "Don't worry about him. I just got back from taking him home." Roxas turned his head, noticing that he was practically touching noses with the other teen. His body shuddered from the apprehension of the icy glare he was now receiving. He pushed away from Seifer's grip, almost losing his balance, but caught himself by stumbling back about a foot or so. _He took him home. Wait, wasn't Seifer just inside dancing and serenading a love song with him, then, he just drops him off? _Roxas thought of mentioning it, but figured that it was best if he just left then and there. He didn't want to speak to him anyways since he hated the guy. The guy who used to beat him up in elementary school on the playground then swears that Roxas only 'fell'. Yeah, Roxas wasn't one to forgive so easily.

He let out a sigh and put his cold hands in his pockets for warmth, continuing down the stone path only to have a cold claw latch onto his forearm. He hissed at the pain in his arm where the thug's finger nails began to cut into his skin, "Let me go!" Roxas growled, jerking away, which was probably the worst mistake at the time to do. At that point his face had become acquainted with the brick side of the house. His hand latched to his cheek where the fresh scrape began to burn and sting. He hissed at his own touch. Roxas pushed against the wall the stand straight and turned to see Seifer just standing there laughing, "Oh, my god, that is just pathetic," he said between chuckles.

_Just walk away, _he thought. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared and really didn't want to his ass kicked, plus it was freezing out there and the cold was starting to get to him. Once again he tried walking away only to be thrown against the wall for a second time, hitting the back of his head. He groaned, rubbing the sore area. The younger teen cracked open an eye to see that he was face to face with the older blonde. Seifer propped himself up by having a hand on both sides of the younger teen's head, confining him.

"You know, I was actually planning to have some fun with your friend," he said with a grin, "but he was so drunk. I didn't have the heart to take advantage of him like that." Roxas's eyes widened, how he could just say it like that and about his best friend. But it isn't something too shocking, Seifer was an ass.

The thug put a death grip around the younger teen's wrists and pinned them to the brick siding of his house with one hand. Seifer leaned in and softly whispered, "On the other hand, you seem rather sober," the hot breath hitting his ear sent shivers down his spine. His breath hitched when he felt something cold on his lower abdomen, it was Seifer's hand unzipping the zipper of Roxas's baggy pants. Seifer crossed the border, making Roxas cringe when he brushed against the boy's baby blue boxers. By now fear had taken him over, his body could no longer move. He was in a similar state that the bimbo in the horror movies get in when they come face to face with the killer and eventually run up the stairs instead of out the front door and end up falling, but instead of getting up they just lie there screaming like it's going to stop them and you just sit there yelling at the screen, 'Run! Don't just sit there you dumb hooker! Move! Do something!' then they die.

The only difference was that Roxas could not scream. He could just stand there, shivering and every now and then have a small noise come from his throat. This only excited Seifer all the more. He liked the silent type and not to mention a chance to tease. He massaged the front of his boxers with his palm, earning a small noise from boy. His grin widened, "I knew you'd like it."

"Go to hell," he whispered harshly, a shameful blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Seifer continued to fondle him through the thin cotton fabric of his boxer shorts causing Roxas to release a small moan that he was holding back, "What was that, kid? I couldn't quite hear you," he chuckled, slipping his hand under the elastic, reaching his prize. Roxas, on the other hand, was near tears. Why couldn't he move? Why was Seifer doing this in the first place and to him? There were plenty of girls that would fall at his feet with the snap of a finger. Girls that have actually gone to jail for this punk, but he chose him. The worst part of this whole thing was the fact he was getting an erection. The thought of it made him want to throw up. He only thing he could do was ask himself 'why?'

Roxas could feel wet fingers tease the head of his member. Seifer must have spit in his hand when he wasn't paying much attention to him. He bit his bottom lip when he felt the slick hand wrap around him. He heard the boy say something, but didn't listen, he didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. Another small moan emerged from him when he received a squeeze. Roxas closed his eyes, he tried thinking of something that would keep him from concentrating on the situation, but that didn't work so well. Every time the younger blonde tried to pull away, a sharp pain would shoot through his stomach, causing him to loose his breath for a moment due to Seifer's elbow.

Before long the hand that was enclosed around him began to move. At first it was slow, but it seemed that Seifer wasn't one for to be the slow, gentle type, his speed began to pick up shortly after. Roxas felt his teeth cutting into his lip from how hard he was biting down, small amounts of blood that made its way into his mouth making it seem like he just licked a penny. More moans managed to escape from him when he could feel his erection pulsing, feeling the need to release. Seifer used the fluids dripping out of the boy as a better lubricant, making it easier to pick up the pace a little.

Streams of hot tears slithered down his cheek. The closer he came to his climax, more tears came. The pressure within was finally released with a sob. The elder teen let go of the boy's wrists that he had pinned against the wall, letting him collapse. Roxas fell like a rock on his ass, the only thing he could do at that point was let just let the tears fall. And no matter how hard he wanted to he could not stop the shaking.

He looked up at Seifer like the monster he was. There were so many things he wanted to say, to do to him, but didn't. Seifer leaned down and wiped his hand on the cold grass and gazed back at him when he came back to full height. The elder blonde began to slip the leather strap of his belt through the loops, but stopped after the first loop. He glared at the dazed younger boy with anger, "Get up," he ordered. When Roxas didn't respond at the moment, but instead attempted to fix himself, the elder grabbed the boy's shirt and jerked him to his knees and threw his belt onto the ground, removing himself from his pants.

Without any kind of warning, the thug pushed the boy's head into his pelvis, burying him in blonde curls, "Bite me and I'll _fucking... kill... you_," his voice was stern and cold. He cared not for Roxas's well-being, he cared for only himself and his own pleasure. The thrusts were rough, almost causing the younger of the two to gag every time. Seifer groaned with delight, which caused him to push as far as he could to the hilt. He grasped fist full of yellow hair, surprisingly not leaving the boy bald. The older blonde groaned loudly, as he pumped in and out of the wet cavern. His climax came rather quickly, his hips bucked as his seed released into Roxas's mouth with a harsh grunt. When he let the younger teen go, he grinned in amusement as watching him spit, more of a gag, the white mess onto the ground.

After fixing his pants he stood over Roxas and laughed, "You cry like did not enjoy it. You really are pathetic," was all he said before walking through the opposite wooden gate that Roxas entered from. The young blonde fixed his jeans quickly and tried to collect himself, which didn't work to well I might add. The thought of the event had not yet digested completely the one thing he was sure of was to a small extent he enjoyed it. He became erected at Seifer's touch. The sick thug made him come. That thought alone made him sick. Not just mentally sick, but physically. In fact the blonde actually vomited.

The loud music from inside could still be heard as well as distant chatter. When Roxas heard someone having the same trouble lifting the gate latch that he did earlier he knew he had better leave. There was no telling who it was, but that wasn't the case, he didn't want to anyone to see him in the state he was in. So he ran.

"Roxas!" shouted Coach Leon, startling the boy.

"Yes sir?" Roxas had come to his full height, beginning to step down the bleachers.

"The bell rings in less than five minutes, get dressed," the teacher barked at him.

Roxas looked around and saw that most of the guys were already changed and waiting for the bell to ring. He bowed and took off to the locker room and changed. Afterwards he placed his clothes back in his locker since he didn't want to carry around smelly clothes or stink up his other locker. The bell rang as he finished, so he quickly gathered his books and headed to his next class which was also his favorite: Creative Writing.

As he was going up the stairs he could already hear Demyx. Just as always, the older blonde would be standing outside the door talking to the familiar redhead, his teacher Mr. Higarashi, but everyone just called him Axel because he was young and still acted like a teenager. The thing Roxas always found cool was his inverted teardrop tattoos that rested underneath his sharp emerald eyes which he claimed to have gotten after getting drunk and a friend dared him. Creative Writing always seems to bring life to his day. Don't get him wrong, Axel still did the normal teacher expectations such as giving homework or class projects, but his spunky attitude and stories were what kept Roxas interested.

Roxas had to admit he was a very attractive man as well. He would sometimes loose himself staring at his teacher's sharp figures and towering figure, which was about six foot three inches, which made Roxas go to his shoulders. Another thing that would always catch his attention was Axel's fiery red hair that was mostly slicked back in impaling spikes, except for today, he had his hair pulled back in a ponytail. The first time Roxas saw him, he thought it was dyed, for he had never seem a natural shade of red on a person. It was stunning to be honest.

Demyx greeted the boy as he passed him, entering the classroom. He gave a small wave in reply before continuing inside. He took his seat in the front corner of the room beside the window, waiting for the bell to chime. The class was rather small. You'd think with so many students more would be interested in signing up, but the class was about half the size as the rest. Roxas went ahead and turned in his homework and claimed his seat again, resting his face flat on the surface of his desk. It didn't take long for the students to fill the room as well as Demyx and Axel. When the bell rang, Demyx took his seat behind Roxas. The blonde felt something tap his head, "Demyx don't do that," he smaller blonde called back to his mullet head friend.

"I'm not doing anything," he protested.

Roxas lifted his head to see his teacher standing before him, arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face. The teen almost jumped three feet in the air. Axel leaned down to where he was eye to eye with the teen. Roxas didn't move, just stared, the redhead was mere centimeters away from his face. The blonde could smell peppermint on his teacher's breath, "Roxas, you know how I feel about sleeping in my class. If you want to sleep fake sick and go home," he said, his sultry voice was stern. The boy simply nodded, allowing class to continue. It didn't take long for Axel's attitude to change. He leaned against his desk, after grabbing his attendance chart and calling roll, checking off students who either skipped or were absent. When Roxas's name was called he answered, then turned to the window, seeing that the morning sun was now covered by thick grey clouds.

After calling roll Axel pushed against the desk coming back to his full height, setting the attendance chart back on his desk. "Before, I proceed with class, I need to know who is all coming to the convention. So far only seven have paid," he announced.

Roxas took his attention back to his teacher and raised his hand, "I am going."

Axel glanced at over at him and grinned, "Very good, did you bring your money?" Roxas slipped out of the desk and pulled out his wallet as the approached Axel. He pulled out the money and placed it in Axel's hand before returning to his seat. "Did you bring your permission slip?" The blonde cocked his eyebrow, "Permission... slip?" Damn, he forgot to ask for his mom to write one. He felt like a child being required to go to his mother and ask to go somewhere for school. He mental kicked himself before hearing the teacher speak again.

"Yes, permission slip. It is slip that gives you permission. Got it memorized?" He said sarcastically, "I don't want to be held responsible if you were to fall off the balcony and die."

"No, sir, I forgot it," the teen said, ignoring the smart comment.

Before anything else was said between the two, Demyx interrupted them, "Since I am going, do you want me to just run him by his house?"

"Sure, just make sure you have it when you get there," said the redhead. He wrote Roxas's name on the list, "Roxas, you will be staying in a room with Demyx," he looked at the other blonde, "Sorry, Dem, looks like you will have a roommate after all." Not like Demyx cared, he considered Roxas a friend.

"Yay! We're going to be roomies Roxy!" Demyx smiled ruffling the boy's hair, earning a small smile from him.

"Ok," Axel spoke up, making the class to go silent, "I finally read all of your papers from Monday. I was impressed by most, some I was disappointed in." Axel leaned back over his desk and grabbed a folder that was full of papers. "Now, when I assigned this I wanted you to take your inner feelings and put them on paper. Not copy what you have seen in movies or tv. That, students, is why this class is called '**Creative **Writing' and not Entertainment Reviews."

Axel took his seat in the high stool that sat behind the podium. He opened the folder and pulled out the stack of papers before tossing the folder back on his desk. "I want to see passion, murder, love, mystery, but remember that all work must have a motive. For instance there cannot be a murder without a motive. There has to be a reason for everything the character does. If not, then there isn't a story."

Demyx's hand shot into the air, "What about my story? Did you like it?"

The redhead cocked his eyebrow, "Do you want me to be honest?" he continued after Demyx nodded his head, "Well, not really."

"Why not?" the teen pouted.

"Dem, it was a three page murder mystery, plus, it didn't take much to figure out who the murderer was," Axel explained.

"What gave it away?"

The redhead rubbed his temples evidently annoyed, "You only had two characters and one said character was dead on page two plus there was no motive."

"But one guy killed the other guy, that is what made it so awesome" he said trying to reason with the teacher as if it would change his mind.

"I am aware of that, but it wasn't motivated."

"There was a motive: the guy in the hat killed the other guy in the hat. See, he was motivated," Demyx wouldn't give up.

"Demyx, if you wanted to kill off a character then there must be a reason in why the character was killed off. For example, in another story that was turned in," Axel held up a notebook, "I will not name the author, but their motive was that the main character locked away in a basement due to a serious drug problem. Their events were carefully organized in the proper manner with a preliminary situation, initial incident, raising action, climax, falling action, and then the ending."

Axel continued on explaining, but by the look on Demyx's face he either had no idea what the teacher was saying or he had spaced out, or maybe both. Roxas sat in there quietly until he heard the teacher talking about something he recognized: his own story.

"This story is the one that really caught my attention. It is about a boy that was sexually molested, but could not tell anyone due to the fact that he would be shunned by his peers, friends, and family because it was by another male," Roxas became flustered from embarrassment. He could hear his peers saying how screwed up the person was for writing something like that. Axel declared on the first day that when anything was read aloud the author would remain anonymous, Roxas just prayed that he kept his word. Axel continued, "See that right there is why someone could never tell if something horrible like that were to happen. The person in the position would be declared a 'queer', 'homo', or a 'fag' even though it was against their will from the start. I thought it was wonderfully written, it too followed the story format, great vocabulary, and very impressive grammar."

Roxas hid his face in the palms of his hands for the remainder of the class, '_How embarrassing,_' he thought over and over in his head. When the bell finally rang Roxas quickly ran to his locker to put away his books since he worked in the library during study hall along with Naminé.

_Friday is always an irritating day, _Roxas thought. All day long he had to repeat that himself for the simple fact that the some children would not speak loud enough. He sat behind the large rounded desk talking to Naminé when the freshmen Creative Writing class entered. The freshmen classes were the worst. Just a bunch of smart-mouth kids that think they own the school because they were now in it. He opened the schedule folder to see if a class was supposed to come that day, but according to the folder they were supposed to be free from the little monsters all day.

Apparently the teacher at the last moment said, "Hey, guys! I don't want to have to deal with you today, let's go to the library." He hated when that happened. The worst part was for the past week the librarian was out town which meant the workers were in charge. "Naminé, I thought we were clear for the day," Roxas stated as he fall back into his chair, "I hate when they show up like this."

"Yeah, I bet that is irritating," said a voice coming from the direction of the door.

"Axel," the girl whined, "not you too. I thought you were the good teacher that gave us a break."

"Hey, what can I say? Freshmen are annoying kids and by dealing with them all week, I think I deserve a break. Now cut me a break this time and if I do it again I'll..." he thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his index finger, "I'll take you two out for an expensive meal."

Roxas laughed and began circulation on book check outs, "I won't complain."

"Good," he said, giving a cocky grin.

It didn't take long for a fight broke out behind the shelves. Quickly, Roxas and Axel ran to the back. At first Axel was going to let them fight, get it out of their systems. It was when one of the boys shoved the other into a shelf and made it almost tip over, was when they got separated.

Axel never once raised his voice to the boys. He spoke calmly and collectively, "Wakka, Tidus, go back behind the shelves and pick out something to read. When you are done go to either Roxas or Naminé and let them check it out for you, because if I have to break you two up one more time **will** regret it." His words were cold and firm. The freshmen did as they were told. Small comments could heard from the two boys as they slowly paced to the shelves.

Roxas returned to his station behind the counter. When the delinquents checked out their books Roxas could barely contain his laughter. He so badly wanted to say, "Ha-ha! You got in trouble" like a small child, but instead wanted to act a little more mature. However he could not help a small titter that came from him he received an elbow to the ribs from the female worker. Axel approached the teens as he class left exited the heavy double doors.

"What can we do for you, Axel?" asked Roxas.

"I just wanted you to know that the group was leaving for supper around 6 o'clock. You and Demyx need to be there by five so that you two can get settled into your room." Then he was gone.

While Roxas was finishing up his service log, the bell rang. He wasn't worried about having it signed off, so he gathered his books and headed to the door. Before his hand could find the handle, the door burst open, smacking Roxas in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Roxy, why are you on the floor? It's no time for sleep," said Demyx.

"Demyx, you are such a moron," stated Naminé as she passed them.

Of course the ditzy blonde ignored her and helped his buddy to his feet. "Listen, I need to go home and pack my crap, so I am skipping fourth block and wanted to know if you wanted to come with."

"I guess I could do that. I have Drama next block and today we are learning how to walk like a mime. I really do not want to do that," he replied, rubbing that red collision mark on his face.

"Really? That sounds like fun. I should have taken that class. Anyways, let's go before the bell rings. The two blondes paced quickly down the hallway, dodging students before they were hit and so on. When they made it do the office Roxas signed himself out. He then told the young boy behind the desk to tell Miss Aeris that he had gotten sick.

When they reached Roxas's house he heard the other boy yell out something along the lines of him being back by within the next couple of hours. Roxas slowly trotted to the front door. He pulled the key from his pocket and stuck it into the lock, turning it until he heard a soft click. Upon entering he saw that his mother was getting ready for work.

"Hey mom," he greeted, taking off his shoes.

She halted, "Roxas, what are you doing home at this hour?"

He approached his mother and handed her a sheet of paper and pen, "Even though I am eighteen, I am still a student, I still need you to write me a permission slip. Besides, I have to be there by five o'clock and still need to shower, do a quick load of laundry, and pack."

At first she was a little skeptical about him leaving school at do these simple tasks, but ended up pushing the thoughts away. She took the paper and pen that her son had provided and quickly scribbled a simple permission note and signed her name and number. "Here, I'm late for work" she said, putting on her shoes, no bothering to hand him the paper back. She kissed her son and told him to have fun, be safe, no drugs, and all that jazz before she left. Roxas took the paper and folded it before heading upstairs. Roxas grabbed up his laundry, including what he was currently wearing, and paced downstairs to throw them in the wash.

It didn't take him long to take his shower as much as it did to pack. He stood at his closet for a good twenty minutes trying to figure out what it was that he wanted to wear. He packed like he was going on a three week cruise. The same questions always plagued him: What if he got dirty? What if there was someone he wanted to impress? What if had to wear something nice to a small event? He wore a white shirt what had long black sleeves and black hood with jeans. He didn't do much with his hair because no matter what he did, by the end of the day it would end up the same. He simply combed it and ran some gel through. Roxas looked at the digital clock sitting on his night stand where the red glowing letters read 3:10 pm.

"I wonder what Demyx is doing, he should have been back now," Roxas wondered.

Since he figured he had some time he would straighten up his room that was in disarray. He sat his black, wheeled suitcase in the hallway next to his door and began straightening up his room. After making his bed and vacuuming the floor he read the clock once more. It read 3:30 pm. It took less time then he thought. The hotel was a good distance away though which made Roxas worry whether or not they would make it in time. Just as the blonde made his way down the stair, dragging his suitcase, he was startled by the loud blaring of a car horn.

Collecting himself, Roxas walked over to the window and peeked out. There was Demyx in his car, punching at the horn. He popped his head out the front door and told him he was on his way.

After he locked the front door, Roxas dragged his stuff to the car and stuffed it into the messy trunk before getting into the passenger's side. "Where have you been? I was about to start freaking out thinking that you forgot and left without me."

Demyx looked at him from the corner of his eye as he pulled out of the driveway, "Forgot? No way. Axel would kick my ass. I kinda... sorta fell asleep though." Due to him not paying attention, he knocked the neighbor's trash can, sending everything in it to the street. He waved it off with an 'opps'.

"Geez Dem, watch what your doing," he groaned knowing this ride would be interesting. As Demyx sped off he continued, "You fell asleep? I thought you said you were in a big hurry and had all this stuff to do," Roxas said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well," he turned his attention back to the road after cutting off another driver, "I did have some things to do, but I started watching TV and just fell out."

"Oh," Roxas turned to the window and stared at the sun that was now setting. "Hey Dem," he continued when the blonde made a noise telling him that he had his attention, "why are you and Axel so chummy?" his gaze not leaving the window.

"Axel and me? We go way back. He used to come over all the time when my brother still lived at home."

"He was best friends with your brother? I knew he was young, but at least late twenties."

"Dude, he would totally kick your ass if you said that to him. I should know," he laughed, "I think he is like twenty-three, twenty-four, somewhere around there. Anyways, even after they broke up, we still talked and began real good friends"

Roxas quickly snapped his head to Demyx's direction, "Wait, did you just say that they 'broke up'?"

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly as if it were no big deal.

"So, you are saying that Mr. Higarashi is gay?" Roxas was shocked. He would have thought that his teacher would have girls all over him or at least a girlfriend, but gay? It was bizarre to know.

"Why are you so shocked? A lot of people are gay," the boy asked.

"I just never expected _him_ to be gay. He's a very, very handsome man, he could have any woman he chose. I don't know... he just never hit me as homosexual," was all Roxas could spit out. He began wondering what all Axel had ever done with a man. Has he ever made love with a man? Of course he has, but was he the receiver or the giver? He couldn't ask Demyx. He shouldn't really care. Axel was his teacher and that is it. _Stop it, Roxas_, he thought to himself. For some reason his body calmed at the thought of knowing this.

When they reached the hotel they had only forty-five minutes the get in their room and find Axel. The hotel was huge and simply beautiful. From the lobby they could see nine floors that wrapped around the lobby that could be reached by two large glass elevators. The tiled ground was a golden tint that flowed around the elevator area. Around the ballroom, conference rooms and restaurants it was paved with a dark crimson carpet. And what caught the teens most attention was the enormous waterfall that was placed in the center. The water echoed as it roared down the twenty foot fall and flowed peacefully down a river that flowed around the lobby.

Demyx dropped his things quickly ran to the bridge that connected the lobby to the restaurant and leaned over to look at the water. "Oh. My. God. Look at this place! Roxas isn't this amazing! How deep do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but this place is huge. I see why Axel told us to get here early. What floor are we on?"

Demyx pulled himself back over the rail and began digging in his pocket, fishing out their room key, "We are on the eighth floor, room 812" he stuck it back into his back pocket.

"Well, let's get up there and put up our crap," Roxas told him as he picked up his suitcase.

Demyx followed behind him, but quickly found himself in front of Roxas looking back yelling about him being too slow. The whole way up Demyx had his face pressed against the glass of the elevator, watching as they rose higher and higher.

"812," Roxas reminded himself. They walked around the balcony glancing at the door until they found one with 812 written in gold letters.

"Wouldn't be cool if they were real gold." Demyx said as he touched the cool painted numbers.

The other blonde shook his head and pushed passed him after inserting the key card into the slot of the door. When Roxas entered the room he rested his suitcase against the wall and proceeding into the room. The room had a beautiful color scheme of green and violet, mixed with pinks and blues. The curtains that flowed with a gentle light pink were pulled back by a long blue tasseled rope that was laced with what looked like small rose buds. The bed was neatly made with a light violet sheets and a large green comforter that was many different shades of green with matching pillows.

It took no time at all for Demyx to make himself comfortable. He fell lazily onto the bed and rolled around it like a cat on catnip. "I feel like I'm lying on a cloud," he said with a laugh.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You look high as one. Now come on, we need to get ready to go. It's almost," he looked at his watch, "oh shit! It's 5:45! Let's go!" He ran to the other blonde and grabbed him, roughly dragging him out the door. "No! I just got comfy!" Demyx tried to protest, but was already out of the door.

Needless to say, they made it on time. That night, they got to choose whether or not to stay and eat at the hotel's very fancy restaurant or go out and get pizza. Being almost broke made the decision for them, pizza it was! That particular pizza palace had a karaoke bar, in which the student made asses of themselves for several hours. Even Axel gave it a shot after Demyx pestered him for forty-five minutes. Axel's voice was phenomenal. It was deep and powerful. He neither once fell out of pitch nor crack. His choice song was "It's Not Over" by Daughtry. It was probably the newest song he knew. Roxas sat in awe as he watched his teacher pour all of his emotions into his voice, his song.

By the time he was done Axel's emerald eyes showed a hint of sadness. It was barely shown, but Roxas still caught it. The students, as well as others that sat nearby, applauded. Axel took his seat beside Demyx, who was beside our favorite blonde. Roxas could do no more than to stare at the redhead momentarily. Axel's sadness were wiped away when he felt someone's gaze then glanced over at the younger blonde, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing at all. I didn't know you could sing like that. That was amazing," Roxas replied, timidly.

"Yeah, well, when a song speaks to you," was all he said before being interrupted by the middle man, "Hey Roxy! You haven't sung yet."

"And I will not either," he struck back.

"Why not?" asked Axel with a cocky grin, "I did."

"Because I suck, simple as that," he told them, "plus I do not know any of those songs, except for the one Axel just sung."

"Come on, I've been up there three times! It's fun!" Demyx smiled. It must be kept in mind that Demyx was in a garage band and sung back-up. He knew what how to sing. Even though it was only for fun, Roxas was still shy, even though it was an obvious fact he would never admit it.

"Congratulations to you Dem, but I am not you. I cannot sing. I _will _not sing."

Axel smiled, "Want me to go up there with you?" he teased, leaning on his elbow on the table.

"What?" Roxas glanced at his teacher, a small blush caressed his cheeks, "Hell no, I'll look even worse." he said, trying to show a little bit of masculinity.

It took a while, but eventually the two talked Roxas into going up on the small platform and sing. His song choice was "Tainted Love", by Soft Cell. The blonde sung better then he thought he would. Since the song had a simple rhythm, singing it was easy. Most of the time Roxas kept his eyes on the ground. Every now and then he would scan the room. He could see Demyx singing along with him from his seat. The blonde's sapphire eyes met the sharp emerald orbs of Axel. The redhead's lips curved into a small grin. Roxas could feel a cold shock overtake him. His body felt weak. It was not clear to him if it was nervousness or something else. He was so glad when the song ended. He did a small bow and placed the microphone back into the stand.

As he stepped out of the "limelight", Roxas could hear his classmates clapping for him. It was kind of discouraging to him that he knew his voice did not surpass his teacher's amazing voice, but it was something that was out of his power.

"Ok kids, let's get the hell out of here," spouted Axel as he stretched, "we have to get up early."

Roxas was volunteered by Demyx to ride with the redhead for his car became jammed full of students. Demyx kept saying that he could fit plenty of people in his car, but he was way off. The teen sat in the passengers side, hands folded in his lap, feeling an awkward tension between them. The ride back was mostly quiet until Axel broke the silence with mindless chatter, "So," he said with a sigh, "what are you planning on doing after graduation?" This was most likely the only question Axel could come up with.

"Huh?" the teen asked before realizing the question, "Oh, honestly, I am not sure. I know I want to write, it's a passion of mine. However, I do not want to depend on just that. Maybe I'll try to get into psychology or something like that. I just don't want to try so hard to become a writer and fail at that and loose everything I have worked hard at."

The elder of the two chuckled, "Whoa, that's a good way to think about it. You are a great writer, I should know. That last story of your's really took me by surprise. I didn't know a student of mine wrote like that. In all honesty, it actually brought tears to my eyes." Roxas looked over at the man to see is he had heard him correctly. He saw the same sad expression that was plastered on his face after he sang had returned to his features. He said nothing and turned his gaze back to the window, but still listened as Axel spoke, "If you choose to write Roxas I truly believe you would not fail. If you really think about it just remember that when you loose something you always gain in another."

Roxas's head snapped back to his teacher, "What did you just say?"

"I said 'If you loose something you will always gain in another'," he repeated, "Oh, I have your jump drive with the stuff you wanted looked over in my room, if you want it run by and get it. I'm in room 813." Nothing else was said, but Roxas's mind was racing. _It couldn't be..._ he thought.

The night was restless for Roxas. He laid in the bed thinking on the conversation he had had in the car with Axel. He refused to let himself believe that it was his teacher who wrote on the wall in the restroom stall. His stomach began to hurt from nervousness of the fact that it was Axel knew what had happened. What was he going to do if he did know? He could never look at him the same way again or in that matter, never at all. He looked over at Demyx who was out cold. His snoring kept distracting Roxas from his thoughts. It was a wonder how such a loud noise came from a small person. It sounded as if someone were bulldozing a house.

"Demyx!" Roxas shouted, sitting up, "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?" He threw a pillow at the boy expecting him to stop, but it didn't work. Demyx simply grabbed the thrown pillow and began to cuddle it.

Roxas ripped the covers off of himself and stomped out of the room. He could not take much more of this, either way he could not sleep. If it was not Demyx's snoring, it was the fact that Axel might know what happened with him and Seifer. Still, he had to know and he had to know now. He knocked on the door marked 813 in gold letters. When the redhead opened his door he was already in his pajamas, black and gray striped to be exact. "Roxas do have any idea of what time it is?" he asked with a yawn.

The teen did not respond to him just yet, he simply pushed his way into the room, "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until morning," he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Please, Axel, I really need to know something," he replied with a pouty expression.

Axel sighed and walked to his bed and sat down, "I guess so. I don't think you'll leave until you do."

"Thank you," he said as he made his way over to the bed beside Axel's. He sat Indian style on the bed and was quiet for a moment as he thought of a way to ask his teacher the question that plagued him. As he opened his mouth to speak Axel cut off his words, "Oh! Before I forget," he stood and strolled over to the desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small blue jump drive, "Here, I checked out the spelling and grammar. All you have to do is go downstairs to the business center and print off what you need." He placed the small device into the boy's hand and took his seat on the opposite bed, raising his long skinny leg onto the mattress and resting his elbow on his knee. A sly grin crawled onto his face, "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Roxas took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through is hair. The nervousness that was eating away at him, as well as embarrassment, became to show its ugly face. His face was flushed and his words were not coming out as planned. _It was a simple question, why was is it so hard to ask? I mean, he may not even know what I am talking about_, Roxas thought. He took in another deep breath, "Ok, Axel, did you write anything on the guy's restroom wall?"

The blonde was shocked that the first response he got was a burst of laughter from the redhead, "You came in here at 2:30 in the morning to ask me about bathroom graffiti?" he continued to chuckle leaning his head into his hand. Roxas jumped to his feet, balling up his fists, "Stop laughing! I know that you know! I know it was you" he shouted, he face heating up.

The wicked smile never left Axel's sharp features, however his gaze turned to the shouting teen, "What is it that I know, Roxas? Huh? You barge into my room in the morning hours and begin spouting off that I know something about some damned graffiti on the bathroom wall. So, what is it that I know? Enlighten me."

"You are not stupid, Axel, I should not have to tell you," he said.

Axel replied, never yelling, he stayed calm and collected, "If you are going to accuse me of such matters, you better make it clear to me on what it is I have done."

"Damn you," Roxas growled, obviously frustrated. He raked his fingers through his blonde mess on top of his head.

Axel cocked a red eyebrow, waiting for and answer but only receive more accusation, "Look, I know it was you. It had to be you. The writing was identical and you said the same thing that was written on the wall! I know it was you, it just had to..." what happened next was something more than shocking. His sentence was interrupted by the pressure of Axel's lips against his. His body did not respond as quickly as he hoped. His pupils widened for all he could see at that moment was the redhead's closed eyes and sharp features closer then ever before. Roxas could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. His had become more flushed as well as heated. Within seconds Axel had moved from off his bed to Roxas, silencing him.

The only thing he could think of doing at that exact moment was push him away and so he did, sending the older man back to his bed."What... the... hell?" he panted. Roxas could not believed what had just happened. He sat on the other bed, a bit of a distance from his teacher, and could only say, 'Oh, my god' over and over.

The bewitching green eyes he once knew had become soft and filled with lust. The response Axel gave was a small chuckle as he moved to the other bed where Roxas sat, "You won't believe how adorable you look when you are angry." He inched closer to the boy, but Roxas would not let him so with every inch his teacher made to get closer to him he moved back that same distance.

"Look, Mr. Higarashi," he began as he moved another few inches, "it's cool and all that you are like that, but I'm not. And I don't think I like you being so close."

"Roxas," he smiled, moving a little closer, his voice was teasing, "you're going to soon run out of bed." And he was correct, for when Roxas went to move his hand in order to scoot farther he met air and fell onto his back. This gave Axel the opportunity to pin the blonde by placing a hand on each side of his head. Fear took over Roxas's body. His mind began to replay the night at Seifer's party. Tears rolled down from the corners of his eyes.

"Roxas, I will not do as that boy did," Axel whispered before leaning in and kissing the teen's flushed cheek.

Roxas fell silent for a few minutes before replying, "How did you find out? Please, just tell me, that's all I ask of you."

Axel licked his lips and sighed, sitting up, "At first I had no idea who it was, but when I read your story about the boy getting sexually molested. It said something in it about it happening at a party. Demyx told me he went to that party and saw you running off in a panic, ok? Plus, the writing was a give away," Roxas said nothing, his sapphire orbs never left Axel's emerald ones. The hot streams coming from his eyes continued to run. When he did not answer, Axel lifted him up and pulled him into a soft embrace, "You need to go to the law. You cannot let him get away with what he has done to you."

"Don't you think I know that," Roxas replied pulling away from the redhead, "I'm not stupid."

Axel smiled at him, "If you need me too I can help you out." He once again placed another kiss on the blonde's lips, except this time Roxas did not pull away. In fact, the kiss was returned with passion. Axel slid his soft tongue over Roxas's bottom lip, silently asking for him to open his mouth, but the teen hesitated. He slid his hot hand over Roxas's equally hot cheek, slowly running it down his neck, causing him the shiver. Once again, the redhead ran his tongue over Roxas's lips, and access was granted. Axel wandered curiously around the hot moist cavern, over the roof of the younger male's mouth, grazing his teeth before rubbing against the other's tongue. Their tongues danced and glided over one another. Roxas ran a over his teacher's shoulder before moving to his neck, tangling his fingers in his spiked hair.

The two rested back onto the bed, Roxas laid half way atop of Axel. The feeling of lust and yearning raced through the younger boy's veins for the exotic experience was somewhat new. He, as well as Axel, began to perspire from the intensity. Axel's hand slowly ran down

his chest, causing Roxas to take in a deep breath through his nose. He knew what was to come of this if the situation progressed. The blonde broke the lip lock for breath as well as uncertainty.

"Wait, Axel, I cannot do this. I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting up. The hand that was placed on his chest was now place on the blonde's cheek as Axel, sitting up as well, leaned in, looking him in the eyes, and said, "Roxas, I would never do anything you were uncomfortable with. If you are unsure in anyway, I will stop."

Roxas turned his gaze away, unwilling to see the man before him. He sighed, "I just do not want to regret it later, you know? I don't want things to be like before. I mean, what if someone found out? You would loose your job and never be able to teach again. I couldn't do that to you. I mean, you could have anybody, why me?"

"Because," the elder male said, grasping Roxas's chin turning his gaze back to meet his emerald eyes, "there is something about you. I want you to be by me always. I would gladly give up everything I have just to have you by my side. You remind me of myself at your age. I was hurt and left broken. I don't want that to happen to you and have you do some of the stupid shit I did."

Once more, Axel pressed his lips against the teen's, who had not rejected him. For a moment, the two broke apart long enough for him remove Roxas's shirt. He slipped away from the blonde's mouth and began to trail kisses across his jaw line as his fingertips teased the moistened skin of his slender abdomen. Axel nipped at the boy's earlobe, running his slick tongue over the shell of his ear. Roxas shiver at the hot breathy noises that were being pushed into his ear. Since Axel did not want to risk any visible marks on his neck, he simply planted small light pecks down his neck and collarbone, running his tongue between the muscles that slightly protrude from his neck. A small moan escaped from Roxas, this encouraged Axel to continue. The redhead's hand that was roaming freely over the teen's sides and abdomen gave teasing pinch to his nipple.

Quick kisses were placed down the blonde's chest as he was slowly lowered onto his back on the bed once more. Axel leaned over him, continuing the soft pecks until he came to the opposite nipple and slid his tongue over it. Roxas moaned softly at this, his enjoyment was becoming more obvious due to the bulge in his pajama bottoms. When Axel leaned in between Roxas's legs to get a better access to him, he could feel the teen's erection poking at him now. He rose up, with a cocky smirk on his face, and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. "What?" Roxas asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"Your friend's getting impatient," he replied.

The blonde blushed, "Shut up."

Axel leaned back down, giving Roxas's abdomen a lick, "But I guess it is a good thing." Roxas moaned a little louder then intended when he felt Axel's hand gently massaging him through the fabric of his pants. "Oh, gods," he moaned out, "don't tease me." Axel kissed passed his navel, reaching the elastic of his pajamas. "Teasing? Me? I would never," he smirked while giving Roxas's member a soft squeeze, making him moan, bucking his hips.

Lust swelled within the elder man's bewitching jaded eyes. He osculated the sensitive skin below Roxas's navel, again, slowly running his tongue to the area where the elastic band of the blonde's pajamas rested. Axel pinched the band and carefully descended them over Roxas's slim hips. Roxas lifted his lower end allowing his pants to be lowered with ease. Axel cased them off, where to, he wasn't sure, but at the moment did not care. Since Roxas never wore under garments to bed, he was now completely nude, making a rose tent cover his cheeks. His size was normal, but he still felt embarrassed. He felt Axel's hot hands caressing his inner thighs as he lower his head and placed Roxas's half-way hard member into his mouth, causing the boy to gasp in a deep breath.

When Roxas felt the hot, wet cavern enclose around him, his mind went blank. He bit his bottom lip, trying disparately not to be loud, as the suction being applied to him was becoming unbearably difficult for him not to call out. He bucked his hips when ran his fingers through Axel's impaling spikes as he opened his mouth releasing a loud moan. Axel's eyes never left the teen above him, watching his every move as he hit the base, into a mess of blonde curls, not gagging once. He wrapped his long, slender fingers around the base of the blonde's cock. Axel's began hand moved into the same rhythm as his mouth, teased him a little by grazing him with his teeth. Roxas with his eyes squeezed shut, allowed his mouth to hang open as he let out silent moans, occasionally an audible one would escape.

By this point, it had been made very clear that Axel knew what he was doing and was very good at it. The hand that caressed his inner thigh crawled it's way up the teen's body. Axel lifted his head and licked his lips of the liquid that had began to seep from the head of the boy below him, "I did not come prepared. I need you to wet my fingers," he told him.

Though he was not exactly sure what he was doing, he listened to his soon-to-be lover and took two digits into his mouth as Axel lowered his head once more. Roxas expelled another loud moan, gripping the ruffled sheets below him, when the redhead removed the wet digits from his mouth. "Now, this may feel a little uncomfortable. If you want me to stop, now is the time," he said.

Roxas wiped the sweat, that had gathered, from his brow as he laid his head back onto the bed. He could not deny that he wanted Axel to stop, his body and raging hormones would not allow that. It was that he still worried that they would get caught. He did not want to put Axel's career on the line, "Axel," he said as he sat back up an his elbows, "I want this, but I still have that feeling of guilt if we were to get caught."

"Roxas, love, we will not get caught. I mean, don't you think we would have been by now? You have been pretty loud. Besides, these rooms were designed so the majority of sound is kept in, ok?" he explained.

That was all it took, Roxas pulled Axel into another deep kiss. For a moment the redhead pulled away and wet his fingers again, this time with his own saliva. The blue eyed teen propped his lower half onto his elder's thighs, still lying down. Roxas groaned in discomfort when he felt a long, slender digit push into him. When it began to slide in and out, it did not bother him as much. Their kiss broke, arching his back, as Axel's long finger hit a spot within him that caused a shock of pleasure to rush through his veins, causing the boy to let out the loudest moan he has yet. This worried Axel none for it gave him access to the blonde's neck. The redhead placed light kisses onto the moist skin near the teen's collarbone as he inserted the second digit inside him, earning another groan. Axel's finger scissored him open, stretching him. Roxas opened his ocean blue eyes, the glistened with lust, "Axel," he moaned, "please, don't make me beg." Axel smirked at this before surprising him with a third finger, scissoring them to allow a descent entrance for himself. The teen below him wiggled, trying to adjust, not wanting to admit it hurt a little.

"I don't need you to split, so please be patient," he whispered into the nape of his neck.

He felt the cavern around his fingers tense up as a small moan escaped from Roxas's throat, before relaxing again. Axel removed all three digits, leaving the teen whimpering due to the loss. He pulled Roxas off his lap and stood up off the bed long enough to strip himself of the last article of clothing that kept he and Roxas from becoming one, his pajama bottoms. Once the distraction was gone, Axel joined Roxas on the bed, crawling towards him. The blonde could not help himself, his gaze landed directly between Axel's legs, he was obviously well endowed, blessed if you will, as well as fully erected. Roxas also realized that his teacher was indeed a natural redhead.

Not knowing which way to lay, the teen flipped onto his stomach and perked up his bottom. Axel looked at him, tilting his head to the side, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't you want me like this?" Roxas asked back.

Axel grasped his soon-to-be lover's tanned hips, flipping him to his back, "No," he leaned in placing a kiss on the younger male's lips, "I want to see your beautiful face the entire time." Since they were not prepared for this situation, the redhead was reduced to lubricating himself with his own saliva. He lifted the blonde's legs onto his pale shoulders, placing the tip of his cock at Roxas's entrance, "Now, try to relax. You will experience some pain, but do your best to look past it."

Very slowly, as he grasped onto tanned hips, Axel pushed the head of his member inside the blonde's tight cavern, causing a moan to escape him and a hiss from Roxas. "Dammit, it hurts," he said hitching a breath within his throat. Axel shushed him, telling him nothing was torn after checking, secretly applauding himself, but that did not stop Roxas from thinking of the shocks of pain. As the redhead pushed farther into the teen's tight canal, he began to stroke Roxas's full erection, so he could focus on something else. Before he knew it, Axel was completely inside of him.

"Do it again," Roxas commanded.

Not wanting to go against his lover's wishes, he slowly retracted, and pushed back into him, striking the boy's sensitive spot dead on, making the two moan in unison, of course Roxas was louder, "Again. Faster," he commanded. Axel did as his was told, he thrusted in completely, the sound of the teen's moans were like music to his ears, intoxicating was more like it. From then on the redhead did not need instructions, he moved his hips as he pleased. Axel slowly began to pick up his pace, apparently nailing Roxas's spot for his back arched and his fingers dug into the sheets.

Every time Roxas would moan, his canal would tighten, sending a shock of bliss through Axel. The older man released his hand from one side of the blonde's hips and slithered said hand around Roxas's throbbing erection, stroking it gently. His breath hitched at the hot hand around his member beginning to move faster, tensing his muscles, soon hearing the man above him calling out in pleasure. Axel's movement soon became harder and more rapidly, causing Roxas to latch on to the headboard behind him, his head tilted back, "A... Ax... Axel..! Oh, god," he cried. The hard thrusts of Axel's pelvis caused loud crashing of the headboard.

To avoid the hotel manager being called, Roxas sit up onto the redhead's lap, forcing Axel's shaft deeper inside him and another call to escape before locking lips with him again. His arms wrapped around his elder's neck, tangling his within his fire red locks. Since the blonde kept breaking the kiss, Axel planted kisses on his neck. Their body glistened with perspiration through the intense activities. It was showing that Roxas would not last much longer, his body was tensing up, his member throbbing, not to mention his cries were getting louder. "Just.. hold.. on.." he moaned as he felt the tightness around him.

He gained more speed, pounding into the boy. He was close and Axel knew it. Sure enough with a few more hard rocks and quick strokes, Roxas's back arched and his body tightened as his seed spilled onto Axel's chest, as well as his own, and hand. A loud moan came from the redheaded man, he continued to thrust into the blonde. It felt good to feel the walls of Roxas's canal around his cock. Axel moved as fast as he possibly could and added a few hard plunges, causing his lover to tense once more from hitting his spot. The heat and pressure that built up within him was finally released in the best orgasm Axel would say he ever had. But this did not stop him just yet, the man continued to until his rode out his orgasm and collapsed, Roxas falling with him.

It was quiet for quite some time. Roxas panted as hard as Axel, as his rested atop of Axel's slick chest. It made him smile to hear the heartbeat below him. He did not want to admit it just yet, but he knew he as a fondness of him, obviously, but it was stronger knowing that his man wanted it help him. He kept his secret and waited for when he would be ready to voice it. He wanted to know his Axel and what he was like behind closed doors, his past, his likes, dislikes, everything. He wanted to be loved by him. Every moment that night would be treasured forever. He did not regret a second of it. Roxas did not consider what they did as a "pity sex", or a "one night stand", he considered it as love-making and that brought tears to his eyes that he was feeling the happiest he has ever been in his pitiful existence.

Though Axel knew what he did was immoral, he did not regret a second of it. He knew that Roxas had been though a lot, but he could not restrain himself, and if Roxas had told him he was not wanting or will, Axel would have gladly stopped. Though the teen never said he was homosexual or even bisexual, he still wanted to be in his life, one way or the other. Axel was willing to give up his career as a teacher to do so.

Roxas sat up, slowly removing Axel's softened member from inside of him, and laid beside him. "Axel," he said as he looked into the man's tired emerald eyes, "if I were to do something about the whole Seifer ordeal, would you come with me?"

"Of course I will," he replied kissing the blonde's forehead, "When are you planning on doing this?"

Roxas cuddled into Axel's arms, "First thing Monday morning."

_The End._

_I am glad I have finally finished this story. Also I want to make it clear that I do not own the song _As The World Falls Down. _ That song belongs to David Bowie. Another thing, I also want to make clear is I got the idea of for the argument between Axel and Demyx from watching _Throw Momma From The Train_ too many times. I hope you have enjoyed and I do appreciate reviews. Flame if you must, I am always open for improvement. _

_I want to thank, once more, the people whom have help beta this story. _

_Sincerely Yours. _


End file.
